


Those bloody idiots

by C_Anon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry's friends don't hate Draco, Idiots in Love, Luna knows, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Blow Jobs, insecure!Draco, only a little, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Anon/pseuds/C_Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In that moment, he was hit by how much he had really missed that boy. Yeah, he had been thinking about him every day, had asked himself what things would have been like after the war, had hated himself for falling for the Saviour, but he had never realized that he had been missing him so much. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those bloody idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So, this is the first work I've post on this site (and my first work in English too). it was pretty difficult to write and I'm not sure if I like the result or not. However, I'm so happy that you're reading this! So thank you and, please, if you fell like it, leave a comment. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Ps I'm sorry for the mistakes, but it's unbeta-ed and English is not my first language. Hope it's at least understandable! ;)

He couldn’t breathe right. There were tons of people around him, but he felt alone. No one dared to look him in the eyes.  
"I’m sorry, Draco…" whispered Granger.  
She looked sorry. And guilty, even if she wasn’t.  
"He’s strong, he will survive." said the female Weasley, but there were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.  
He had waited for a year, just to see the Boy-Who-Lived again. And now he was dying due to his hero complex and his stupid desire to save everyone.  
"Maybe he wasn’t really hexed." tried Weasel.  
"He was hit by an Avada Kedavra." growled the blond.  
"Maybe it wasn’t that. Maybe it was something else."  
"Really? Do you seriously thing that I’m not able to recognize a Killing Curse? Casted by my own aunt?" said coldly Malfoy, before turning his back to the red-headed boy.  
He heard people calling for him, but he walked away, as far as possible from Potter’s mates. He couldn’t stand anyone. He needed to be on his own.  
Everything looked so bloody familiar, even if the school had been damaged by the Final Battle. But he felt so different from how he had the last time he had been there. He felt old and tired. And alone.  
He hadn’t seen Harry for so long. And now he was dying because of him.  
"You should be with him…"  
He turned around, half scared, and there she was, Luna Lovegood, covered in dirt and dust and… blood?  
"Excuse me?"  
"You should be with him… He will appreciate waking up to his boyfriend."  
"I’m not his boy-"  
"Of course you are."  
He sighed, shaking his head. Harry had made it pretty clear right before he left. “We’re no boyfriends, right? Just friends.” He had said, looking at his shoes.  
"He had to."  
"What?"  
She smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn’t know.  
"He loves you. He really does. But he didn’t want to hurt you."  
"That doesn’t make sense…"  
"Of course it doesn’t. He’s stupidly in love with you, nothing he does is clever."  
Draco shook his head again. She was (surprisingly) sweet, but she was wrong. He had heard Potter’s mates talking about what a cute couple he and the female Weasel made. He had seen her crying when Harry had run away from Hogwarts. That was love. Whatever it was what he and Potter had shared, it wasn’t love.  
"He’s about to wake up. Shall we go back to his room?"  
he didn't know how she knew that, but he didn't dare to ask. "You go. I’ll… I’ll come later."  
The girl looked at him sadly, but she nodded.  
"I’ll see you there then."  
She disappeared as fast as she had appeared. He was on his own again. There was something heavy in his heart at the thought of Harry waking up to Ginny. But that was what was supposed to happen. He wanted to cry and shout, to run back to the only person he had ever loved. But he couldn’t.  
He passed by the dead in the Great Hall, unable to look at them. He went to the dungeons, to his room. But when he opened the door, he found his bed occupied. By a half-naked boy who was supposed to be either dead or in the Gryffindor tower surrounded by friend and fans. What?  
"Hi." said Harry bloody Potter, smiling as if nothing had happened.  
"What…?"  
"Where have you been?"  
"What…?"  
"I’ve been waiting for you, you know? In my room, when I woke up."  
Harry blushed at his own words. He was so bloody cute (and hot), lying shirtless on his green sheets.  
"Why are you here, Potter? Aren’t you supposed to be with your girlfriend and your fellow Gryffindor?" he said without thinking, unsure of what he was supposed to do or say. Harry blushed even harder, looking away. Was that… guiltiness on his face?  
"We need to talk, don’t we?" whispered the Saviour, looking at the door behind Draco’s back.  
"I don’t know, do we?"

"Don't play that game with me, Malfoy."  
"I’m not playing any game, Potter. I’ve never played with you at all." he growled.  
Harry looked away again. He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn’t dare to, which was totally weird for a bloody Gryffindor.  
"Why did you come here, Potter? Don’t you have hands to shake, dead to mourn and friends to see again after such long time?"  
"Yeah… I should probably be somewhere else. Maybe where I’m wanted or, at least, welcomed."  
He rose from the bed, just as Draco looked away, unable to watch him leaving once more. He heard him grabbing something and then Harry passed him by, stopping for a brief moment.  
"I’ve missed my… my… I’ve missed my Ferret since the day I left, you know?" and he ran out of the room.  
Draco was so shocked that he was paralyzed. What was that supposed to mean? “My Ferret” had said Potter. He had called him that tons of time. When they had cuddled after their last ~~~~~~love making~~  fuck, for example, Harry bloody Potter had breathed “My Ferret” in his hair.  
Before he knew, he was storming through the door of his bedroom, through the Slytherins’ common room, through the dark aisles of the dungeons. And then he heard someone sobbing quietly. He turned the corner, and there was the Boy-Who-Lived, knelt on the cold floor. He was crying with his face half-buried in a… Slytherin-green sweater?  
"That’s not my favourite jumper, is it?" he said, hiding a small smile.  
Harry looked up as fast as if he was being attacked. His too-green eyes were red and wet and he looked fragile. Something stirred in Draco’s chest and he felt the awkward desire to hug him and protect him. How funny it would be, Draco Lucius Malfoy protecting Harry James Potter from the world.  
"W-why are you here?" said Harry trying to dry away his tears.  
Draco couldn’t help smiling. He offered his hand to the kneeling boy, who looked at him with suspicious.  
"Potter, my dear brat, are you going to spend the next few hours here, on the floor, ruining my sweater or are you going to come with me to a more suitable place?"  
"Why should I follow you anywhere? Weren’t you too busy for me just a few minutes ago?" growled the brunette "And a more suitable place for what?"  
Malfoy sighed, sitting next to the other boy. He rested his head against the wall, looking in front of him and sighing again, his left arm brushing Harry’s.  
The Saviour looked away once more, playing with the cuffs of Malfoy's sweater as if he had nothing better to do. "You're a bloody idiot, aren't you?" growled out of boredom Draco, sort of disappointed by the other's sudden lack of reactions. "What?"  
"I’m freezing my arse on this bloody floor, and you keep acting as if you don’t cared at all."  
Potter was looking at him as if he was mad.  
"Don’t give me that look, you know I’m right."  
"Really? I’m the one who doesn’t care?"  
Draco nodded, grinning at Harry’s freaked out face. He took his hand in his and he brought it to his lips. He kissed it sweetly, grinning at Potter’s intake of breath.  
"What was that supposed to mean?" breathed Harry uncertainly, without pulling his hand away. "I don’t know, Mr We-Are-Just-Friends and I’ve-Missed-My-Ferret. What do you think it was supposed to mean?"  
Harry looked at him… sadly. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t make it. Again. He breathed a few words looking at their joined hands.  
"What was that?" asked Draco, caressing his palm.  
"I… didn’t want you to be in danger… or to get hurt…" Harry breathed a bit louder.  
"Are you kidding me?" laughed the blond "The Dark Lord was living in my Manor and you didn’t want me to be in danger?"  
"You’re clever enough to imagine what he would have done to you if he had known you were my boyfriend. Not to talk about your lovely relatives."  
So okay, maybe Draco’s pride had never let him see it that way.  
"So, who’s the bloody idiot now?" grinned Harry, with that sparkle in his eyes that Draco had missed so much. He put his arm around the Boy-Who-Lived’s shoulders and pulled him tightly to his chest. Harry lost his balance, and he basically half-fell above him, nudging his head under Malfoy’s chin. Draco kissed the top of his head, then his temple.  
"You’re thinner." he said suddenly.  
"Yeah… it wasn’t like we had a hot supper very day, you know? And being hexed frequently doesn’t help keeping fit either."  
Draco’s heart tightened at the thought of what Harry had been through. This boy, so stupidly brave and kind, had suffered so much to save them all.  
"Don’t be sad, Draco. I’m fine now." whispered the Saviour, feeling him tensing.  
"Are you sure? Because you’re totally allowed to not be okay."  
Harry sighed heavily, before chuckling.  
"Well, I’ve defeated Voldemort, saved the Wizarding World and now I’m cuddled to the boy I love on an icy floor. Why should I be anything less than okay?" grinned Potter.  
"W-what was that?" chocked the other boy, trying to not be killed by his own spit.  
"What was what?" asked innocently Harry, grinning even more widely.  
"That part about… about being cuddled with… with…"  
"With the boy I love?"  
"Yeah…" blushed deeply Draco, hugging more tightly the boy in his arms.  
"Merlin, Malfoy, didn’t think you were the romantic-declaration type."  
"That’s not…" but Harry’s laugh cut him off.  
"I’m just joking, love. It’s just that… I’ve always believed you knew how deeply I… cared for you. But apparently that’s not the case…"  
"It’s not totally my fault. You were the one who killed my hopes with that “we’re just friends”." pouted the blond.  
"Okay okay, I got that a few minutes ago." laughed slightly Harry "How could I make you forgive me for that awful, yet necessary,… thing?"  
He pulled himself away from Draco, turning to face him. Those green eyes were piercing him while he was pretending to think. In that moment, he was hit by how much he had really missed that boy. Yeah, he had been thinking about him every day, had asked himself what things would have been like after the war, had hated himself for falling for the Saviour, but he had never realized that he had been missing him so much.  
"Draco…?" asked uncertainly Potter, losing his smile a little.  
Malfoy smirked had the not-so-subtle shaking in his voice. He stood up, keeping his eyes fixed on the kneeling boy, trying to not think that he was right at his crotch height. He had to lean against the wall when Harry crawled the small distance between them looking him dead in the eyes, a small grin on his lips.  
"Shall I be a bit more… persuasive?" he asked half-serious, tugging at Draco’s belt and trousers.  
Before he knew, he was standing in just his pants, with Harry bloody Potter caressing his hard on through them. He tugged Harry’s soft hair lightly, trying to breathe right when he pulled down his underwear and took his bare cock in his hand.  
"Someone’s happy to see me…" whispered the Boy-Who-Lived against his skin, before kissing his cockhead.  
Potter swallowed him as if he was born to have a dick down his throat. Draco couldn’t keep his hips still and he bucketed in the other boy’s hot mouth. Harry bobbed his head up and down, gagging a little, before pulling away and licking the underside of Draco’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. He shivered, precum leaking on Potter’s tongue. Merlin, that was the best blow job of his life, and Harry’s needy moans were sending him off the edge in no time at all.  
"Harry… please…" he breathed closing his eyes while said boy busied himself by swallowing the cock he was worshipping.  
He looked obscene, puffy red lips stretched around Draco’s cock. He groaned once more, jerking forward at the tight wet heat of Harry’s throat enveloping him. He knew he was close and was about to say exactly that to Potter when suddenly Harry purred around hi cock, sending vibrations through him. He couldn’t stop himself, his release washing over him. He came in Harry’s willing mouth and he swallowed all of his cum. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Harry on his knees, Draco with his pants around his ankles.  
"Was I persuasive enough?" grinned Harry bloody Potter, looking at him from beneath dark lashes.  
Something throbbed in his chest, and he couldn’t help but pull the Saviour to his feet, pressing their lips together. Harry’s were wet and swollen and Draco could taste himself in his mouth. They kissed until their lungs screamed for air. They parted to breathe, keeping their face and their body as close as possible. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching and Draco had barely enough time to pull up his trousers. Weasel and Granger looked at them oddly, then at each other with puzzled expressions.  
"So… You two are fine, aren’t you?" giggled Granger and, without waiting for an answer, hugged them both.  
Draco saw Harry blushing and he understand why wen his hips brushed against Draco’s own side and he felt Potter’s hard on. He hid his laugh coughing and quickly pulled his boyfriend away from the girl’s embrace and into his own. The thankful look that Harry gave him promised much more fun once they would have get ridden of his friends.  
"Yes, Granger, thank you for your… happiness about this. Now, I believe we to make up for all the lost time." he said, full of delight when the others blushed deeply.  
"O-of course… We’ll make sure you don’t get… disturbed for a while…" babbled Granger, taking her own boyfriend’s hand and leading a slightly shocked Ron away.  
When they got out of sight, Draco let his hands roam over Harry’s crotch, enjoying the intake of breath he took.  
"Shall we take this somewhere more suitable, love?" he breathed against Potter’s lips, kissing him again.  
Harry nodded, unable to form words, too distracted by Draco’s cunning fingers in his pants.  
No need to say, no one saw them until the next morning, when they appeared holding hands in the Great Hall, matching smiles on their face and sparkles in their eyes.


End file.
